Love Apple
by P0LAROID
Summary: Lovino Vargas, a young merchant, works daily at the market. One day merchants from all over the country visit the great market in the southern part of Italy. All merchants do their best to show off the best quality of their products. Lovino proudly sells his fresh vegetables, and succeeds. At the end of the day a mysterious person charms one of his tomatoes. What is happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I'm starting a new fic as you can see. The name Love Apple was the first name they had given the tomato. I got my inspiration after drinking tomato juice!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_7.30 AM  
_  
I was carrying the heavy basket filled with vegetables over to the carriage. I was humming loudly, trying to lighten up the mood. Since my grandpa and brother left, I have been living alone on the prairie. My grandpa took my brother along to God knows where. One day I woke up and he and my brother were gone, leaving me a note that he was going to make Feliciano receive a good education in the city. He loves my brother alot, more than me I suppose. A year has passed since then and I've been making a living out of selling vegetables at the market.  
I live in the southern part of Italy and I sell vegetables at the market down the hill. Everyday I go through the same routine; preparing the vegetables, wash them, and sort them into the right baskets. After that, exactly at 8 AM I leave for the market. It was now 7.30 AM, and I am loading the baskets onto my small carriage. I have no horse, so I pull it down the hill by myself. Si, it is hard work to get it down the hill, and I fell tons of times before.  
Today is an important day. Today merchants from nearby countries shall come to our great market in order to buy and learn from the sellers. Everybody is excited to show their most beautiful products. Luckily, I am the only one who sells vegetables today.

_8.00 AM_

I rolled the carriage down the hill, and this time I did not fell at all. I mentally feasted upon my victory while I prepared our stand. '' _A bit to the right... _'' I murmured while placing the baskets full of fresh plump red tomatoes onto the stand, along with other baskets which are filled with other vegetables. I sprinkled some water over the greens in order to make them look fresh and more appealing. I saw how other merchants were completing their stands already. The market was full of merchants today, they voyaged here from the entire country. I saw clothing, silk, meat, rice, and even animals on sale. I shaked my head and sighed hopelessly.  
This is my way of living. I have never received education, so I'm bad at writing, although I can read a bit. I've teached myself along the years, so it's going better and better. I am turning 17 in just 4 days already, and soon I will be legally able to open up my own shop instead of working in the market. My dream is to start a restaurant and make delicious dishes with fresh ingredients.  
I started to daze off slightly when I finished sorting the baskets. Everything looked perfect. I have even put some plates with samples, just so that the people can taste the freshness of each vegetable. I nodded satisfiedly at my work and stood behind the stand. Soon enough I saw carriages being parked next to the market. Alot of people just came from the harbor. They'd come from countries like France, Spain, and perhaps even cold countries like Austria. I wonder if they could talk any Italian. I knew a bit of Spanish, and that's it.

_8.30 AM_

The people started roaming all over the place. The business was going well, and I enjoyed watching the coins fly in. I've never sold so much vegetables in fifteen minutes. Luckily I had brought extra's today. '' Thank you for buying, and hopefully I see you again '' I said with the most gentle voice I posessed. My cheeks started hurting as I had to smile every second, there were so many people surrounding the stand. They sampled the vegetables, and I heard several languages which I couldn't understand. A blond man walked up to me and smiled. He started talking , and I could hear a heavy accent layed upon the gracious Italian language. '' 'Ow much is this? '' he asked. I told him the price and he happily purchased the amount of cucumbers. I nodded as he left, and threw the coins in the bucket below the stand.

_5.45 PM_

There were some vegetables left, and I started cleaning up. I was very happy as I saw the nearly-empty buckets. There was one tomato , 4 cucumbers and 3 cabbages left. I huffed at the heavy bucket filled with coins and loaded it onto my carriage. The sweet scent of incense surrounded me as I heard someone walk towards my stand. I looked up and saw someone heading towards me. He was wearing a long brown cape, and I saw a loose white transparent cloth as shirt. His hair was dark brown, a red glow surrounding it. '' He must be working outside alot'' I figured as I fully turned around in order to face him. His green eyes are mesmerizing. They look gentle and kind. I got kicked out of my thoughts as I heard a low, calm and soothing voice; '' Take it with you ''. I tilted my head as I didn't understand what he meant. ''What?'' I asked, staring down at his hands which were moving towards the sole tomato left. '' No good to leave Love Apple here '' he smiled the sweetest smile I ever saw, but I still didn't understand him. '' That is clearly a tomato, not an apple '' I cynically remarked, snorting. He had let a chuckle escape his lips as he grabs the tomato, his lips pressing against the smooth surface of the tomato. He released his lips from the vegetable and looked up. His eyes looked deeply into mine as he handed me the tomato. '' _Love Apple, take care of it'' _he said. He walked off, his cape being carried by the wind, even if there was not any. It was the weirest moment of the day. My mouth was shaped as an 'o' form, watching how he disappeared between the people. When I looked down, I saw a mark on the tomato, where he previously had kissed. It was the form of a heart. '' _Weird.. _'' I muttered, but placed the tomato back in the basket, making sure it was safe.

_And soon the next day came.._

* * *

**This will be a very weird fanfic, but it's original hehe. I dislike having cliche plotlines so I find inspiration in the weirdest stuff like tomato juice! *happyface* English is not my native language.. Sorry**

**WILL BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

_9.30 AM_

Today I had a day off from the market. I had inspected the so-called 'love apple' many times. I bet it was just some bastard trying to toy with my mind , so I threw it away. Who the hell would believe in curses and magic anyway?  
_  
2.32 PM_

Several hours later, I was preparing the vegetables for the market of tomorrow. I washed them thoroughly and sorted them in their baskets. When I was about to throw a tomato into a basket, I could hear someone knocking on my door. I silently cussed, since I hate being disturbed while working, yet I did stood up. I walked towards the door and opened it with a great frown on my face; '' What is it? '' I asked, grunting. It seemed like the delivery-man. The delivery-man was wearing a dark cloak, which hid a part of his face. He kept smiling, yet I couldn't even see his eyes. I softened my expression as I got a letter in my hands. I thanked the delivery-man and walked outside. My heart started racing as I saw no name or address written on the envelop. How did the delivery-man knew where to deliver it anyway? Many questions popped up in my mind as I opened the letter. I slid out the light yellow paper , and inspected the dark ink.  
'' Shelf ''  
Was the only thing what was written on the paper. I frowned furiously and formed the former chic paper into a ball and threw it across the room. ''Fuckers!'' I yelled. I felt disappointed. I thought someone else would contact me after all these years.

_6.43 PM_

It was time for me to start on dinner, since I had skipped lunch. I grabbed the ingredients to make some delicious tomato soup. I reached my hand to the shelf to grab the pepper grinder, but instead my hand fell on something round, plump and cool. I tightened my grip around the object and took it down, for me to inspect.  
It was a tomato.  
I swallowed an invisible brick in my throat. I was afraid to turn it around. Afraid to see if 'that' was there. I overcame my fears and turned the tomato around, and there it was. The heart shaped mark. It was there. I had thrown it away hours ago, I saw the tomato being squished in the trashcan.  
My thoughts immediately ran back, picturing the letter in my mind. '' It said.. shelf'' I softly muttered as I stared in disbelief at the tomato. The tomato was on the shelf, still fresh as if I had plucked it today. The mark was there, on the exact same spot. I fell down to my knees, the tomato rolling out of my hands as I crawls back, until a wall hit my back. '' Dio, ti prego, aiutami..*****'' I said. Perhaps that stupid tomato was cursed. I grabbed the necklace around my neck and started to pray softly. I would never admit it to anyone; I was scared.

_9.30 PM_

I was walking outside, towards the hill. The 'green' smell of nature entered my nose as I kept walking on. The grass tickled the sole of my feet, yet I couldn't laugh. I did not know what to do anymore. This couldn't be real. My mind traveled back to the moment that man appeared, with his dark brown cape. His green eyes which could never tell lies, and his tanned skin , even the sun would be jealous of. My blood started to creep up my cheeks as I thought of him. I shook my head in order to remove the image of his gentle smile and sat down on the grass. I could see the sea from here, as I lived on a high hill. It was beautiful. The stars twinkled shyly and the sky was dark blue. I sat there for a while, hoping it to be all just one silly dream.

_7.10 AM_

I woke up as the sun rays penetrated through my eye lids. I grunted and sat up. I yawned loudly and looked around the room. '' It was just a silly dream '' I said, smirking slightly. ''It would be funny if it were to be true, and if that damned tomato would be on my nightstand!'' I said, laughing softly. I turned around to look at my nightstand and I fell my heart stop. '' _CHE CAZZO!_ '' I screamed and fell off my bed, hitting my head against the floor.

**There it was again. The so called ' Love apple '**

* Dio, ti prego, aiutami = God, please help me  
** Che cazzo = What the fuck


End file.
